


Personastuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started with a rumor. That if you looked into a TV late at night while it was raining... that you would see your soulmate.Maybe that, John Egbert thinks, is where things got weird.





	1. The First Day of Class (How Cliché. )

There was lots to see and do in the city of Skaia! It was a beach town and tourist trap, after all. You could shop at one of the many shops, go to the boardwalk or beach, or even cross over to the rich part of town, Prospit, for some ice cream! Or one of his Nanna's famous cakes, at Crocker Bakery. If you wanted, you could also head over to the shady Derse, and dance your butt off in one of the (in)famous dance clubs!

Or maybe... he was just thinking all this to sate himself, and remind himself that he was in a town where summer never really ended. That he woud be fine. He was only about to head to the most prestigious school  _ever._ And it wasn't like he was some weird kid from a town no one's ever heard of (Windshade), living with his rich Nanna.

Hahahaha  _he was going to puke._

Maybe it would be like his sister's weird animes, though! Maybe he would meet a cute guy, and they would fall in love... 

NOPE! Remember what Dad said! Gay is not okay! He is NOT a homosexual.

As John has an internal conflict, a guy walks by him. He's got darkish skin, shades, and bleach blonde hair.  He's wearing the school uniform.  He shoots him a smirk and a two finger salute, before a car separates the two of them. And John Alexander Egbert goes bright fucking red, sighing a little.

Okay, maybe he is a homosexual. 

* * *

 

He gets to school without trouble, besides that one hot-- NICE guy, who smiled at him. He flips out a blackberry to text his Nanna that he got there safely, but God must have not liked that. 

With a thud, he was sent to the ground. "Fiddlesticks!" He cursed softly, hearing a loud curse right next to him. Opposite reactions. 

Opposite looks, too.

John had fair skin and buck teeth. Skinny, and sort of tall.(He was half Asian, after all)

This guy had tan skin, a short amd chubby build and oversized incisors. Almost like fangs...

They did both have messy hair, though. Maybe not so opposite? But the guy sets his brown, almost red eyes on John. His face scrunches up, kinda cutely, like he's gonna scream, but then.

"W-what did I just walk in on."

Two boys, both tall, lean, and muscular,  had just entered the building. The one who spoke walked over to help the shorter guy up. The other, who was pretty damn handsome, helped John up. Damn, he was strong!

"Sorry about that, toots. These two can be kinda grumpy."The handsome one said,  giving him a wink. The two in question were talking quietly in-- was that Italian?  They looked and gave a glare to John, who barely noticed. He was still recovering from that wink.

"Name's Cronus. That's my little bro, Eridan, and his friend, Karkat."

"J-John."He stuttered out. The short guy, apparently Karkat, scoffed. "Shouldn't you be looking for Kankri?"

At the mention of the name, Cronus' s eyes light up with joy. "Shit, yeah!" He turned away, almost breaking into a run. "You three, be nice to each other!" He shouts behind him.

The two friends turn to John, who shrinks.

Oh gosh.


	2. The Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better before they get worse.

"You've heard the, the rumor, right?"

The day was a blur, and suddenly, he was eating ice cream with a group of very attractive males. The two from that morning, the ones he was alone with, pretty much insulted him. They pointed out all of his flaws, in a very accurate way, told him he was a blubbering idiot,  and then... invited him to sit with them. He was trying not to think about it. They kind of cut deep, yet, he knew they were just being honest.  They were just being meanly honest. He frowned as he thought about it anyway.

"Hey, Egbert. You hear what he said?" The short boy from that morning, Karkat, apparently,  snapped, tilting his head.  He seemed,  genuinely concerned? "C'mon, get your head outta your ass. You can't enjoy your ice cream that way." He frowned,  and John smiled a little. That was slightly funny.

"Sorry,  just... today's been a busy day!"

The two across from him nodded in unison, smiles on their faces. Gamzee and Tavros, he thought? Yeah. Gamzee was the super lanky one with brownie bite ice cream. Tavros, who he was sitting pretty close to, had french vanilla, and simply asked the question again.

"It's fine, John. I asked if you heard that rumor that's been, uh, floating around? You know,  the, um, the TV one?" Tavros talked real soft, like he was scared of being reprimanded for speaking in the first place. John didn't mind. But he did have to strain his ears to understand what he said in the first place. Also, he liked his accent. It was pretty endearing!

"I haven't, because you know, I kinda arrived yesterday. " He laughs a little. Karkat rolls his eyes. Gamzee grins, an arm around Tavros's shoulders. "It's alll kinds of cool, little buddy." He says, waving the ice cream around as he gets some on Karkat. Karkat rolls his eyes, instead of, y'know, punching him, like John thought might happen.

Kankri, on John's left side, speaks up. As soon as he opens his mouth, Eridan and Karkat groan. 

"I'm very glad that you didn't hear the rumor. Most of the rumors floating arund here are very triggering, and I would hate to offend anyone, especially in this vicinity.  After all, most of you," He nods across the table to Eridan and Karkat, "happen to have reason to like me. I'd hate to see any of you upset. In fact, if this is the rumor that I think we're talking about,  then I must say that I didn't think any of you the type to believe in such ableist and sometimes sexist things such as soulmates. I mean, really, the idea that you can only have one true match can easily offend many people. Such as those who like to experiment, or those that believe in having more than one partner.  And the further idea that your ideal match must be your 'opposite' gender, and excuse me for that wording, is very sexist and homophobic, not to mention that it will offend people who believe that there is more than one gender, and that, therefore, there cannot be an opposite gender. Really, soulmates are very offensive."

Silence.

"But yes, I have heard the rumor." Kankri says, a little awkwardly, and takes a bite of his tiger's blood gelato. Cronus is staring at him like he's the best thing since sliced bread, completely ignoring his strawberry sorbet.

"What exactly is the rumor? I haven't been paying any mind to the mill as of late." Eridan asks, biting at his grape ice cream, and scowling when some of the skittles fall off.

"I think it's some bullshit like, you see your soulmate if you look into the TV late at night while it's raining?" Karkat shrugs. He pokes holes in his cherry ice cream with a fork, mixing in the crushed graham crackers.

Tavros nods. "Yeah, that one! I think I might try, uh, might try it." He glances at Gamzee,  who catches his eye. They both look to their ice cream. "... you know, just to see who it is."

John's gaydar is going off full blast.

"Yo. Am I late?" John jumps at the voice behind him, and when he looks up, is face goes pink, and his heart skips a beat.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I was gonna have Tavros get chocolate ice cream, so Eridan could make an innuendo about him and Gamzee, but I decided that I liked my teen rating.


End file.
